I'm Losing you
by Rodven
Summary: Uno no necesita de nadie para ser feliz, ¡pero claro! Uno se enamora y todo se va al trasto. Puck/Kurt.


**Título: **I'm losing you

**Autora: **Rodven

**Resumen:** Uno no necesita de nadie para ser feliz, ¡pero claro! Uno se enamora y todo se va al trasto. Puck/Kurt

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, Glee es de los dioses, y las canciones mencionadas de sus respectivos dueños. Soy pobre, ¿está bien? Y después de publicado esto mi situación económica no mejorará ni empeorará (tal vez si empeore, pero no por culpa del fic).

**Advertencias: **AU, relación de hombre/hombre.

**N.A.: **Escrito para el amigo invisible de la comindad glee-esp hace como dos años. Fue un regalo para lala_landia.

* * *

**I'm losing you**

_Seguro hice algo mal. ¡Mierda, ¿qué diablos hice ahora?! Mi chico es como una nena en sus días todo el tiempo; siempre con su cara de perra y te ataca el cuello si algo no le parece. Y cuando eso está dirigido a mí por lo general sé el por qué. Como esa vez que le dejé un chupetón en el cuello y tuvo que vestirse con bufandas por más de una semana, o la vez que hice que nos morreáramos en medio de su sala cuando Finn y su papá estaban en la cocina, o cuando fui a la correccional y no le dije, o cuando regrese de ella y tampoco le dije. Hombre, es mi chico, pero no por eso tengo que decirle todo. Aparte, no quería que se enterara de lo que viví ahí dentro. ¡Se comían mis waffles!_

_No tenemos mucho tiempo a solas, por eso intento aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que tengo para pasarla con él; las prácticas de fútbol, los ensayos del club, mi trabajo como limpiador de piscinas, recoger basura en las autopistas, jugar X-box, y el levantar pesas me deje prácticamente sin fuerzas ni ganas de algo, pero me sacrifico por mi chico; hubo una vez en la que no comí por pasarla con él ¡No merezco estos tratos!_

—¡Hey! —Puck le llamó detrás de él mientras caminaba por el pasillo con dirección a su clase de Matemáticas—. ¡Hey, cuate! —gritó de nuevo y esa vez Kurt se paró en seco y dio media vuelta para mirarlo con su cara de superioridad y enojo— ¡Wow! ¿Pues qué hice? —preguntó Puck enojado alzando los brazos.

Kurt no se dignó a contestar, deshizo su media vuelta y comenzó a andar de nuevo. _Cuate_. Si había una palabra que le molestaba a Kurt era esa. —Hasta donde yo sé, no soy ninguno de tus amigos para que me llames así, Puckerman —le respondió alentando su paso para que Puck se colocara a su lado.

—Lo que sea —dijo Puck a lo que Kurt rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué hice para que me ignores?

—No te estoy ignorando. Aparte, ¿cuándo te vas a quitar esos aretes? —Ese había sido uno de los grandes temas de discusión que habían tenido esos últimos días: el par de aretes negros y circulares que había comenzado a usar.

—Ahora no, pero toda la mañana y en el almuerzo no me dirigiste ni una sola palabra. Vamos, bebé, sea lo que sea que haya hecho sabes que te lo puedo compensar más tarde —dijo acercando su boca a su oído, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de los aretes. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Kurt e imaginó que su cara estaba roja— ¿Ves? No puedes estar enojado conmigo por mucho tiempo —dijo Puck con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro.

Su sonrojo pronto desapareció de su rostro al mirar a su alrededor, el pasillo estaba casi vacío y los que estaban en él no les prestaban la más mínima atención. Dando un bufido aceleró el paso para poder llegar a su clase, la cual se suponía que compartía con Puck.

—¿Vas a entrar a la clase? —preguntó Kurt para cambiar de tema. No se sentía con ánimos de discutir con su _¿novio? ¿chico?_ ¿Qué diablos eran?. Fue el momento de Puck de bufar.

—No he entrado a esa clase nunca, no pienso comenzar ahora… ¿Es por eso por lo que estás enojado? ¿O es que en verdad estás en tus días? —_Si las miradas mataran._

—Los hombres no- olvídalo —dijo Kurt deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su salón e intentó abrirla pero la mano de Puck se lo impidió.

—Vamos, bebé. Dime por qué estás así —no es que en verdad le interesara mucho, pero con las chicas (sabía que su chico no era una chica lo tenía bastante claro; sólo que la mayoría de las veces tenía que tratarlo como a una para que no se molestara), uno tenía que preguntar por sus sentimientos y esas tonterías. Y si Kurt no estaba feliz él no iba a obtener nada de él ese día, y vaya que necesitaba un buen acostón.

—Fui a Dalton —dijo resignado Kurt, y ante la cara de desconcierto de Puck aclaró—, la academia privada para hombres en Westville.

—¿En verdad fuiste a ver a los cotorros?

—Warblers —le corrigió Kurt al instante.

—Lo que sea, ¿en verdad fuiste a verlos?

—Sí, Noah, en verdad fui a verlos. Después de tu comentario de ayer decidí ir a hacer lo que tú sugeriste. ¿Y sabes qué? Son muy buenos. Y no, no usan plumas en su uniforme, seguro nos ganan en las regionales.

—¡Pff! como si un puñado de homos pudieran contra nosotros —respondió Puck con sorna.

—¡No son un puñado de homos! —estalló Kurt.

—¡Woa! ¿Pero qué te sucede? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Carajo!

La puerta frente a ellos se abrió de repente y una maestra bajita y canosa salió del salón.

—Sr. Hummel, estamos a punto de comenzar la clase—miró a Puck pero al parecer no lo reconoció—. Si no entra ahora tendrá falta.

—Lo siento, profesora —le respondió Kurt con su voz más educada antes que la profesora volviera a entrar—. Te veo luego —dijo en un susurro y sin mirarlo a los ojos, casi al borde del llanto.

—¡Hey! Ven aquí —dijo Puck suavemente antes de que Kurt pudiera tomar la manija de la puerta. Le tomó la cara con las manos y se inclinó un poco para que quedaran a la misma altura—. No sé qué te pasa, pero no me gusta cuando te pones así.

Los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a brillar más, como si las lágrimas que quería contener estuvieran a punto de salir.

—¿Por qué te importa? —preguntó Kurt. Puck lo miró con incredulidad y el corazón de Kurt comenzó a acelerar, tal vez sí estaba enamorado de Puck, después de todo, él había sido su primera vez en todo a lo que se refería a asuntos de relaciones. Aunque no se encontraran en una propiamente dicha.

—¡Vamos, bebé! Si estás triste o enojado ninguno de los dos—dijo señalándolos a ambos con su mano— podrá disfrutar de Pucktzilla.

Kurt sintió como un balde de agua helada le cayera encima; por un momento había creído posible que Puck pudiera corresponderle un poco los sentimientos. Puck era un semental, y si estaba con él era sólo porque los hombres no se embarazaban y por su extraordinario trasero: palabras textuales de Noah Puckerman.

—Claro —dijo Kurt con voz neutra, la mirada hacia abajo y una sonrisa tensa en los labios—, es lo único que te interesa —y esa vez Puck no fue capaz de detenerlo de entrar a clases.

Puck se quedó ahí parado por un par de segundos más. Algo dentro de él se removió incómodo, porque no, algo le decía que el sexo no era lo único que le interesaba en Kurt, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, ni en voz baja, ni en ningún tipo de voz si a esas iban. Después de un par de minutos se dio cuenta que seguía parado fuera del salón pareciendo un completo idiota.

* * *

Los jueves después de clases él y Kurt iban a su casa. Ese era el día que Burt recibía a sus surtidores de materiales y por tanto se quedaba más tiempo en el taller, Carol, como todos los días, llegaba cerca de las siete de la noche del hospital y Finn nunca salía de su cuarto desde que llegaba de la escuela, hasta la hora de la cena. Así que era el único día que Kurt podía llegar tarde a casa sin que nadie lo notara.

En cuanto a Puck, su mamá salía siempre tarde del trabajo y con su hermana estudiando en el horario vespertino no había problema de que alguien los molestara.

—Has estado muy callado —dijo Puck en el camino a su casa. Por lo general a su chico le gustaba parlotear sobre cosas que a él no le interesaban o no entendía. Kurt podía pasar los veinte minutos del trayecto sin callarse; Puck lo encontraba irritante, o eso pensaba hasta ese día.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar —se expresó Kurt mirando hacia el frente—. A menos que tú quieras contarme algo.

—Yo no hago charlas de chicas, cuate —Puck escuchó el resoplido de indignación de Kurt ante la palabra.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu espectáculo en medio del patio que dieron Artie y tú a la hora de la clase de matemáticas?

—¿Quién te dijo?

—¡Es McKinley! —exclamó Kurt.

—Sí, lo que sea. Lo hice para conseguir un poco de dinero —dijo sacando un rollo de billetes—. ¿Ves?

—Impresionante —respondió Kurt no sonando nada impresionado. Puck lo miró como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza—. Hoy no voy a poder quedarme —dijo con su voz ausente después de un rato. El rostro de Puck se frunció.

—Mira, déjame aquí, caminaré hasta mi casa —le respondió mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ya estamos cer-

—Hummel, para el auto. Si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo yo no me voy a imponer. Aparte, ¿por qué de repente estás tan enojado conmigo? —medio gritó Puck.

Hasta el día anterior todo había estado bien. Kurt se había comportado como la diva de siempre, había juzgado a todos con su mirada, y habían pasado un buen rato en los vestidores, pero ese día sólo estaba amargado, enojado.

No tenían la mejor de las relaciones, es más, no tenían una relación; todo se basaba en sexo y amistad. Y lo último más o menos; Kurt era su chico, Finn era su amigo, había grandes diferencias que él no podía encontrar pero las había. Kurt no iba a su casa a jugar videojuegos como la mayoría de sus amigos lo hacía, ni pasaba con él horas en el gimnasio hablando de rutinas de ejercicio mientras alzan pesas, como lo hacía Sam. Ni si quiera ensayaban juntos los bailes para glee como con Mike. Los amigos de Kurt se reducían a Finn, y las chicas del club.

—No… —Kurt suspiró—. No estoy enojado contigo.

—Pues no lo parece —respondió Puck con un puchero y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lo siento, es solo que ayer hablé con Blaine- el cantante principal de los Warblers —respondió Kurt antes de que Puck pudiera realizar la pregunta—. Y me hizo replantearme algunas cosas.

—¿Y por eso no te quieres quedar hoy? —preguntó Puck confuso, y un poco molesto. _Y me hizo replantearme algunas cosas_, ¿qué quería decir eso? —. ¿Acaso estás terminando conmigo? —preguntó molesto de pronto.

Kurt rió con una carcajada limpia y sincera. —No puedo terminar contigo si no estamos juntos, Puck —respondió con la sonrisa en los ojos.

Podía ser que su humor hubiera estado como una montaña rusa desde el día anterior; había pasado de enojado a triste, de triste a alegre, de alegre a amargado en cuestión de horas, algo que por cierto, era completamente normal en los adolescentes. En ese momento sin embargo se sentía en paz.

Ser el único gay fuera del closet en todo Lima era una razón fuerte para deprimirse, y el asunto que Karofsky, el muy neandertal, le hubiera besado no había ayudado a que su humor mejorara. Recordaba haber estado a punto de llorar mientras hablaba con Blaine y sus amigos, David y Wes, porque en ese momento se hizo más real el hecho de que Puck, aunque no era gay, nunca iba a ser público lo que tenían. Desde que habían comenzado esa _relación _había quedado muy claro que nunca iba a salir a la luz pública, había estado de acuerdo en eso, pero que Puck no aceptara que fuera bisexual hacía las cosas más dolorosas, aunado el hecho de que con él nunca podría caminar de la mano por los pasillos, o bailar, o tener una relación normal.

Ese día había sido de esos días en que te pones a reflexionar sobre lo que pasa en tu vida. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que él no necesitaba de una persona para ser feliz. Lo que tenía con Puck era algo lindo, no era ortodoxo, y mucho menos perfecto, pero era real, al menos de su parte desde hacía un par de semanas había comenzado a ser verdadero. Y estaba seguro que Puck correspondía de alguna manera eso.

De eso último se daba cuenta por los detalles; como el pequeñísimo hecho de que Puck no se hubiera acostado con ninguna de las señoras a las que les lavaba las piscinas, o que no hubiera buscado a Santana o Brittany para nada, ni que hubiera mencionado a Quinn en las últimas semanas, o el hecho que ese día se había quitado, por fin, esos aretes de las orejas.

Kurt deseaba vivir lo que tenía en ese momento, era joven ¡por Dios!, tenía derecho a disfrutar de su juventud. Y el sexo venía incluido en el paquete del disfrute. Aunque sí, se avergonzaba de su primera vez: había sido todo lo que su papá le había dicho que no fuera; no hubo sentimientos de por medio y sólo fue la calentura del momento, aparte de una cantidad poco saludable de alcohol. Pero a partir de ese momento su vida sexual había sido bastante buena, no que tuviera con qué compararla ya que sólo había estado con Puck, pero contaba.

—No puedo quedarme porque Carole está enferma y pidió libre el día de hoy en el hospital —siguió con la conversación.

—¿Y a mi qué? —preguntó enfurruñado Puck. Kurt rodó los ojos y comenzó a bajar la velocidad cuando ya estaban en la cuadra de la casa de Puck.

—Nadie sospecha nada hasta ahora, no quiero que comiencen a hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué comenzarían a sospechar? Puedes contar alguna mentira, diles que estabas ensayando algo de glee conmigo.

—Claro, sin Finn —replicó poniendo estacionando su camioneta frente a la casa de Puck—. Aparte tengo que llegar a la casa para ver si no se le ofrece nada. No creo que su hijo sea capaz de cuidarla a ella y a sí mismo al mismo tiempo—siguió hablando de Carole.

—Sí, como sea. Te veo mañana, cuate.

—Puck —le llamó antes de que bajara de la camioneta.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que sólo hizo que Puck frunciera más el ceño.

—¿De qué? —preguntó receloso.

—Por quitarte los aretes —respondió mirándole las orejas ahora libres de sus pendientes negros.

—Como sea —respondió con un rubor en las mejillas casi imperceptible. Bajó de la camioneta y cerró de un portazo. No iba a aceptar que se había quitado los aretes sólo porque Kurt se lo había pedido. Para nada, sabía que los aretes lo hacían ver menos cool de lo que ya era.

* * *

_Era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta _así_. ¡Y ni siquiera era tan amigo de Brittany! Era una de universitarios a la que habían invitado a la porrista, ella lo había invitado a él por razones que sólo ella entendía; algo de unicornios y gatos. Kurt estaba ahí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y su papá había salido a una cita con la madre de Finn, y de la cual no pensaba regresar esa misma noche, cosa que él procuraba ignorar de la mejor manera posible._

_Puck estaba ahí, hecho que no le sorprendió mucho, tomando de un vaso rojo algo que en definitiva no era jugo de manzana, aunque se parecía un poco en color._

—_Puckerman —dijo Kurt a modo de saludo, Brittany se le había perdido en cuanto había dado el segundo paso dentro de la casa, que por cierto, no sabía ni quién era el dueño, o si el dueño estaba en la fiesta. Puck sólo asintió con la cabeza reconociéndolo._

_Su atención fue atraída por una pareja que se estaba comiendo la cara frente a todos y luego a un par de muchachos que pasaron corriendo desnudos frente a ellos. Kurt estaba tieso como una tabla._

—_Relájate, princesa —le dijo Puck tendiéndole un vaso. Kurt ni siquiera protestó ante el apodo y se tomó lo que había dentro del vaso de un sorbo, extendió el vaso de vuelta a Puck para pedirle otra ronda en cuanto alguien se colgó de las lámparas del techo._

Lo siguiente que recordaba de esa noche eran luces rojas y azules que se filtraban por las ventanas, a Puck jalándolo del brazo después de que hubiera vomitado por segunda vez en la noche, correr por la calle casi desierta y haber llegado a la casa de Puck cantando canciones de Lady Gaga.

Después de eso, los dos borrachos y tirados en el piso de la habitación de Puck, se había dado lugar a un diálogo entre dos personas con niveles altos de alcohol en la sangre sin ningún sentido, algo sobre pantalones ajustados, piernas largas, músculos en los brazos y un mohicano. La mañana siguiente Kurt despertó con un dolor de cabeza enorme y uno más grande en su trasero, sin ropa encima y con Puck a un lado igual de desnudo que él.

La semana siguiente la convivencia entre ellos fue más que incómoda, hasta que Puck decidió que si ya lo habían hecho una vez, ¿qué más daba una segunda? Kurt unos días después decidió que una tercera no tenía nada de malo. Las demás llegaron solas y sin ser llamadas.

* * *

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Karofsky acercándose por el pasillo, se preparó mentalmente para el empujón contra su casillero y la amenaza sin palabras que recibiría poco después. Nunca llegaron. Con la boca abierta volteó a verlo mientras se alejaba por el corredor cojeando y la cabeza gacha. A penas comenzaba a procesar la información cuando un golpazo al casillero vecino le hizo dar un salto.

—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? —preguntó enojado Puck.

—¿Puckerman? —preguntó más que desconcertado Kurt.

—¿Y quién más?

—¿Qué fue lo que no te dije? —aunque estaba más que seguro de qué hablaba, pero no podía ser. A parte de él, Blaine, su papá, el propio Karofsky y Finn nadie más lo sabía. No había terminado esa línea de su pensamiento cuando lo supo.

—De ese —dijo Puck señalando con la cabeza a la dirección que Dave se había ido.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —intentó sonar ignorante al asunto, cosa que no le salía muy bien.

—Mira, Hummel, mi coeficiente intelectual no será muy alto pero no soy estúpido, ¿está claro? —dijo inclinándose hacia él con gesto amenazador y el ceño más fruncido que antes. Kurt suspiró.

—No era mi intención que te enteraras, y se suponía que Finn no debía decir nada, era un asunto de familia.

—¿De familia? —preguntó aún más enojado Puck—. ¿Y por qué _Blaste_ estaba al tanto de todo y por eso vino a la escuela a hablar con ese?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es Blaste?

—El cantante de los cotorros —dijo exasperado—. Y no cambies el tema —añadió rápidamente.

—No quería que te involucraras, es algo personal que me gustaría manejar por mi cuenta —dijo dándose por vencido y sin corregirle el nombre de Blaine ni el de los Warblers.

—Yo te cubro la espalda, cuate, al igual que Finn. Nosotros estamos para defenderte —dijo calmándose un poco. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—No necesito que me defiendan, yo puedo solo.

—¡Amenazó con matarte! —dijo de nuevo enojado—. Si me hubieras dicho antes no hubieras sufrido de sus abusos.

—¿Tú le hiciste eso? —preguntó de pronto alarmado Kurt, refiriéndose al cojeo de la pierna de Karofsky.

—¿Y quién más?

—¡Puck! No puedes hacer eso, te pueden volver a encerrar.

—Karofsky no hablará, no sé qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos, pero estaba bastante espantado de que dijera algo a la escuela —Kurt meneó la cabeza, si las autoridades se enteraban de que Puck le había hecho daño a ese neandertal podrían regresarlo a la correccional.

El timbre sonó en ese momento indicando que deberían apurarse a llegar a su siguiente clase.

—Noah, siento no habértelo contado, pero en verdad no quería que te metieras en esto. Ya tienes muchas cosas en las cuáles preocuparte como para que yo te meta una más en la cabeza —dijo mientras abría más su casillero y comenzaba a sacar los libros que necesitaba para su clase de Historia—. Mi papá y Finn se encargaron de la situación, al parecer Karofsky lo entendió. Y si no es así, el tío favorito de Blaine es abogado y dice que podemos recurrir a él si las cosas llegan a otros extremos. ¿Puck? —preguntó Kurt cuando se dio cuenta que Puck no había dicho nada.

—Veo que te llevas muy bien con Blaine —dijo suavemente mirando la foto de Blaine que tenía colgada en la puertecilla de su casillero—. No sé ni para qué me molesté en preocuparme.

—¿Noah? —preguntó con Kurt con los ojos como platos.

Puck sonrió de lado. —Te veo luego, Hummel —dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

—¡Noah, espera! —Puck ni siquiera hizo el ademán de pararse o voltear. El timbre volvió a sonar, Kurt dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo sin saber qué hacer, al final decidió ir a su clase.

* * *

—Entonces, Kurt, sé que tienes preparado algo para hoy —dijo el señor Schuester mientras lo invitaba a pasar al frente.

—Gracias, señor Schue —dijo poniéndose en pie—. La asignación de esta semana es la de mostrar lo que sentimos para recordar que debemos cantar con el corazón y no somos unas máquinas como Vocal Adrenaline —le hizo una seña a la banda y comenzaron a tocar.

How I feel, feel about you/ _Cómo me siento, cómo me siento respect a ti_  
When you take it all, you take it all from me/ _Cuando tomas todo,tomas todo de mi_  
How I feel, feel about you/ _Cómo me siento, cómo me siento respect a ti_  
When you leave me here, leave me here alone/ _Cuando me dejas aquí, aquí solo_

And there's an emptiness, loneliness/ _Y está vacío, solo_  
I can't sleep at night/ _No puedo dormer por la noche_  
You left me missing you/ _Me dejaste extrañandote_  
I had to let you go/ _Tuve que dejarte ir_

So this is how it ends/ _Entonces así termida_  
And something new begins/ _Y algo Nuevo empieza_  
What can I say, what can I do/ _¿Qué puedo decir, qué puedo hacer?_

I, I, I'm losing you/ _Te, te, te estoy perdiendo_

It's not that I don't care/ _No es que no me importe_  
I took you back, I swear/ _Te tomo de vuelta, lo juro_  
What can I say, what can I do/ _¿Qué puedo decir, qué puedo hacer?_

I, I, I'm losing you/ _Te, te, te estoy perdiendo_

Kurt terminó de cantar y una ronda de aplausos lo siguió. Puck no había vuelto a acercarse a él desde hacía más de una semana. Él había intentado hablar con él, pero Puck sólo lo ignoraba, esa canción era lo último que iba a hacer para llamar la atención de Puck y si no funcionaba- aún no había pensado qué iba a ser si no funcionaba. No estaba en sus planes que no funcionara.

—Interesante elección de canción, Kurt —dijo el señor Schue poniéndose en pie—. ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó en voz baja acercándose a él.

Kurt no miró a Puck. —No, la canción solía cantármela mi mamá de pequeño, era una de sus favoritas, y tiene un gran significado para mí —le respondió Kurt, lo que no era mentira, su mamá sí solía cantársela y sí había sido de sus favoritas, que en ese momento sirviera era pura coincidencia y ganas de la vida.

El día siguiente era la boda de su papá con Carole, aunque ya hubieran estado casados por el civil, aún les faltaba casarse por la iglesia y la fiesta, la cual Kurt ya había organizado, en ese momento estaba drenado, física, mental y sentimentalmente.

No podía aceptar otro rechazo de Puck, no podía seguir intentando negar que no lo amaba. Aunque hubiera tenido una gran iluminación hacía unos días, esa de que no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz, resultaba que cuando el amor se interponía _sí_ se necesitaba de otra persona.

Haber estado sin Puck toda esa semana había sido un martirio, y ese dicho de "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido", pues que se fuera a la mierda por ser tan verdadero el idiota.

Puck no hizo nada en toda la sesión, Kurt no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero sí esperaba que lo hiciera luego de ella, pero aún así no lo hizo. Las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro mientras conducía a casa poco tenían que ver con el horrendo vestido que pensaba llevar Rachel a la boda.

* * *

La ceremonia religiosa había sido todo lo que Kurt se imaginó, aunque él no creyera en un Dios, sabía que Carole sí lo hacía y era algo importante para ella. La recepción era un encanto, el señor Schue se había lucido con sus interpretaciones y Finn casi lo había hecho llorar con su interpretación de "Just The Way You Are" aunque le pareció todo muy fuera de tono, porque la boda era de sus padres y nada tenía que haber hecho Finn en ese momento para profesarle su amor como hermano, no que no lo agradeciera, ¡pero vamos!, sus padres tenían que haber sido el centro de atención.

Cuando Finn y él llegaron a casa solos, Kurt se fue directo a su habitación para acostarse a dormir. Sus padres, desde ese momento podía llamarles padres a los dos, se habían ido a su luna de miel y no iban a regresar hasta unos días después.

No llevaba ni diez minutos dentro de sus cobijas cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en cuanto un mensaje le llegaba.

_Hummel, abre la puerta – P._

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y cuando abrió la puerta del recibidor se encontró a Puck en su entrada, más guapo que nunca metido en el traje que había usado para la boda y su guitarra colgada de uno de sus hombros.

—No sé que me has hecho, pero no puedo acostarme con nadie más. Lo único que pienso en cuanto estoy con otra persona en la cama es en tus largar piernas y en tu culo apretado —comenzó a hablar Puck antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo—. Esa sensación que tengo en el estómago cuando te veo, antes pensaba que eran gases, sólo la he sentido una vez, y fue cuando miré a Beth en la cuna del hospital. ¿Sabes que no he comido bien esta semana? No he tenido hambre, mi hermana me dijo que era porque estaba deprimido, busqué en google si era verdad, ¿y sabes qué? Sí era verdad, estaba- estoy deprimido. Supuse que era porque mi madre está a dieta y ya no quiere preparar Waffles, pero hace dos días me comí unos y sigo deprimido —terminó y comenzó a tocar la canción de "When You Look Me In The Eyes" de los Jonas Brothers, porque a Noah Puckerman le gustaban, y Kurt sabía que le gustaban más que solo las canciones, pero nunca se lo diría.

Cuando terminó, Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos, a su manera, Puck le había dicho que lo amaba, o que al menos, sentía algo por él.

—Mira, Hummel, soy un novio posesivo y odiaría tener que partirle la cara al bonito de Anderson —de alguna manera había averiguado el apellido de Blaine—. Así que dile que se aleje de mi chico o le irá peor que a Karofsky, ¿está claro?

—Ya cállate y bésame —le ordenó Kurt abriendo los brazos para recibirlo.

* * *

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás y unos labios se acercaron a su oído.

—No sé qué pretendes con esos pantalones, Kurt, pero espero que me recompenses por lo dura que la he tenido todo el día.

Su novio no era el romántico que había soñado que fuera su primer novio, pero él tampoco era un santo; sabía que esos eran los pantalones favoritos de Puck, le encantaba quitárselos, eso era todo.

—Hoy es jueves, Noah —dijo por toda respuesta. Se giró entre el abrazo y le depositó un beso en los labios.

McKinley seguía sin estar preparado para que una pareja gay se besara por los pasillos, así que después de ese beso un par de granizados y unos empujones por parte del equipo de Hockey les fueron otorgados.

Gracias al cielo, en el club glee uno hacía buenos amigos, y mientras entraban al baño de chicas y Rachel y Tina les ayudaban a quitarse el colorante rojo de la cara, los otros hombres del club eran los encargados de cobrar la venganza con más granizados. A Kurt podía importarle menos, tenía a Puck a su lado.

* * *

**Canción:** Losing You – Sarah West

* * *

**Notas: **La historia comienza en "Never Been Kissed", sólo que no sigue el canon completamente; Puck fue a la correccional de menores pero regresa mucho antes de los acontecimientos de ese capítulo, aunque sigue haciendo su trabajo comunitario. No estoy segura si en todos lados hay horarios matutinos y vespertinos en las escuelas, pero como en mi país es común, pues yo lo usé para mi beneficio. No sé si Blaine tenga un tío abogado y que aparte sea su tío favorito pero es mi AU, así como tampoco sé si la mamá de Kurt cantaba, pero supongo que sí, de algún lado le salió la voz y tampoco sé cómo es que se llevan a cabo las bodas en EUA (Dios, pero qué pésima investigadora soy aparte de irresponsable), pero como en mi país es normal casarse primero por el civil y ya luego hacer la fiesta y el casamiento por la iglesia, pues decidí que Burt y Carole en mi AU hicieron eso.


End file.
